I Need You
by Moment-4-Life
Summary: Quinn breaks up with Rachel only to realize her mistake soon after. Faberry


**Another Faberry Fic. :) I hope you like it. Please R&R**

**Pairings: Quinn/Rachel**

**No spoilers.**

* * *

Your running. Your _always _running but this time it's towards, not away. Your scared. Your always _scared. _With and without her. You can't breathe. She is your air and you desperately need her. She made everything better and made you feel safe,happy and most importantly _loved _but when things got slightly out of hand or a bit too hard... You ran. That's what the whole relationship was really. A chase. The closer she came to breaking down your walls, the faster you run until she would catch up with you, then you would run even faster.

The feelings she made you feel were too much to handle. Your relationship was so wrong. It wasn't right for two women to love each other, it was sinful and immoral. But no matter how hard you tried to convince both her and _yourself _that this was not right, You couldn't stop. The things you felt were simply breath taking. No one has ever made you feel this way before and it's so exciting. She was your drug. You've become addicted to her sweet kisses and soft touch and what really annoys you is that it's taken you this _long _to figure that out!

* * *

_"Stop pushing me away!" She shouts angrily as you once again push her hand off your shoulder. You spin around to face her, your eyes ablaze. She was being stubborn and insufferable. Couldn't she just get a hint and just leave you ALONE! You don't want her here. You don't want to be with her anymore. You need to get rid of all the sin you have, cleanse yourself and become normal. That's all you want, to be normal and it's her fault your not._

_"Go away." You hiss ignoring the stab at your heart when she gives you her adorable puppy eyes."Why can't you just leave me alone?" That's all you want. _

_"Because your upset. Is it something i've done? I can't fix it if you don't tell me Quinn." She whispers quietly. Her big doe eyes shining with ushered tears._

_Tears begin to gather in the corner of your eyes as well. She loves you so much and your just going to break her heart. She deserves it though, you think, she started the relationship knowing what you were like. You even told her from the very beginning that this was wrong but all she did was shrug and say that she didn't care as long as she was with you. _

_Damn you feel like such a monster for what you are about to do. You look directly into her eyes making sure you have all of her attention before uttering the words that you've been trying to say for a month now."I'm breaking up with you."_

_Her face contorts into pain and hurt as the five words slowly sink in. Your certain that you actually hear her heart break as she collapses onto the sofa in sobs. You've never felt so terrible in your life and 'I'm just kidding Rach' are on the tip on your tongue but you swallow them back. No matter how much you may... Lo- Love (It was agonizing to just think that word) this woman, you needed to become the good little Christian you once were. You try to convince yourself that this was the only way. You ignore the images of you and Rachel in ten years time, together and happily married with three kids. Gay people never have a happy ending. Only straight people do and that's what you want. A happy ever after. _

_"Why?" She finally speaks up looking back up at you, her eyes red and puffy. _

_You gulp not expecting this question to come up. You've rehearsed in your bedroom over and over again at how you were going to do this but not once did the word 'Why' cross your mind. You say the first thing that comes into you head."I'm not gay."_

_"Bullshit." _

_You blink and take a step back in surprise. Rachel never swore. Ever!"W-what?"_

_She stands up and advances towards you, backing you into the wall."Don't lie. Tell me the truth."_

_"It is the truth!" You shout back forcefully._

_Her glare is enough to make you bow your head, intimidated. You expect her to convince you to not end things, tell you that she loves you too damn much to let you go, run after you again. So what she says next catched you off guard."I'm fed up with fighting to keep you. I'm done."_

_She's out the door before you can even blink. Your hearts hammering in your ears and your gasping for breath. You did it. You broke up with her. Your finally single again and now you can become pure once more. _

_But your not happy right now, in fact your miserable. The feeling alone is enough to make you realize that you've made the biggest mistake ever! Your out the door and after Rachel before you know it._

* * *

Your pushing and shoving past people ignoring the shouts and insults they throw at you. You stop suddenly as it suddenly dawns on you that you have no idea where she would be. You curse, whip out your phone and begin furuosly typing digits in it. A text comes through just as your about to press the call button and you eagerly open it expecting it to be from the little diva. Your heart droops when it's just Kurt.

**wht the hell hve u dun Q? **

**my bstfrends jst txt me sayin im leavin, goin to nw yrk now. Wnt to get preprd for collge.**

**u bst stop her! Dnt let her get away! fgs!**

You want to roll your eyes at the boy but your girl is about to leave and you need to stop her. If being with Rachel meant that you would both go to hell then so be it. It's worth it. _She's _worth it.

Your feet carry you all the way to the train station. You nearly get hit by a car three times and a few people try to push you for shoving past them but you finally make it.

You look up at the screen. The train leaves a three thirty and it's now... three twenty seven. Only three minutes to stop Rachel. You run in the direction of the platform that the diva will be waiting patiently on, you grin at the thought of her with her arms crossed and her foot banging repeatedly against the floor whilst checking her watch every minute or so, and you start to think about all the things your going to say to her.

'I love you.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't go.'

'If being with you means going to hell then bring it on!'

'Your the best thing that's happened to me and i'll be damned if i let you go.'

'I love you.'

Those three words will be the first thing you will say to her. She deserves to hear them be uttered from your lips for the very first time. She needs to know that you won't run anymore, at least not from _her. _You smile as you realize that your going to be with the person you love, and this time you don't care about anything else but her.

The sound of a whistle, however, stops you dead in your tracks. _It's leaving._You cough back the tears forming and search for Rachel through the windows."Rachel!" You shout desperately as you peak through the thin glass."Rachel! Baby!" The train starts moving but you go with it, looking for any sign of brown hair."Rach! Rachel! Please! Where are you?" The train gets faster and your already drained from the run to get here, it's hard to keep up."Rachel!" Your legs ache, your whole body is screaming in exhaustion and you drop onto your knees in pain."Rachel!" You scream as the train moves further and further away."Rach..." You whisper brokenly before dissolving into tears. Your girl's gone. Forever. Well a least you thought she was until...

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

* * *

**Reviews are welcome:) **


End file.
